Steven Rogers (Earth-199999)
, Strategic Scientific Reserve/S.H.I.E.L.D., former leader of | Relatives = Joseph Rogers (father, deceased) Sarah Rogers (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0" | Weight = 200 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, Captain in the U.S. Army | Education = Military basic training | Origin = Steve Rogers was a sickly weak patriot volunteered to be the subject of, and was the first success of an experimental Super-Soldier Serum developed by scientist Abraham Erskine. Near the end of World War II, Rogers was lost in the Artic Circle, found frozen in suspended animation after nearly seventy years by SHIELD and thawed to be a part of the Avengers. | PlaceOfBirth = Brooklyn, New York | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | HistoryText = Steven Grant Rogers was born on Thursday, July 4, 1918, to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. Despite his cheery attitude at the time, his father was confirmed KIA and his mother soon died of pneumonia shortly after. Immediately, Steve was transferred to an orphanage where he was beaten up by the bullies on a regular basis. But it was there that he met his best friend and savior, Bucky. Going to the front lines In New York City, March 1941, Steve Rogers was rejected for World War II military duty due to various health and physical issues that he had. While attending an exhibition of future technologies with his friend James "Bucky" Barnes, Rogers attempted to again enlist. Having overheard Rogers' conversation with Barnes about wanting to help in the war, Dr. Abraham Erskine allowed Rogers to enlist. Rogers was recruited into "Project: Rebirth" as part of a "super-soldier" experiment under Erskine, Colonel Chester Phillips and Agent Peggy Carter. Colonel Phillips was unconvinced of Erskine's claims that Rogers was the right person for the procedure but relented after seeing Rogers commit an act of self-sacrificing bravery. The night before the treatment, Erskine revealed to Rogers that his first test subject, Nazi officer Johann Schmidt, underwent an imperfect version of the treatment; becoming super-human but suffering side-effects. Schmidt, having discovered Erskine's location, dispatched an assassin to kill him. In America, Erskine subjected Rogers to the super-soldier treatment, injecting him with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". Rogers emerged from the experiment taller and muscular. After the experiment, one of the attendees blew up the lab and murdered Erskine, revealing himself as Schmidt's assassin, Heinz Kruger. Rogers pursued and captured Kruger but the assassin committed suicide via cyanide capsule before he could be interrogated. Rescue With Erskine's death the super-soldier formula was lost. Rogers chose to tour the nation in a colorful costume as "Captain America" to promote war bonds rather than be confined to a lab while scientists attempted to rediscover Erskine's formula. In Italy 1943, while touring to active servicemen, Rogers learned that Barnes' unit was lost in battle against Schmidt's forces. Refusing to believe Barnes is dead, Rogers mounted a solo-rescue attempt with Peggy and Howard Stark flying him behind enemy lines. Rogers infiltrated the fortress belonging to Schmidt's HYDRA organization, freeing Barnes and the other captured soldiers. Rogers confronted Schmidt, who revealed his face to be a mask, removing it to display the red-colored, skull-like face that earned him the nickname "The Red Skull". Schmidt escaped and Rogers returned to base with the freed soldiers. Rogers recruited Barnes, Dum-Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita, James Falsworth, and Jacques Dernier to attack the other known bases belonging to HYDRA. Stark provided Rogers with a new outfit and a new, circular shield made of Vibranium, capable of negating large amounts of damage. World War II service In command of his own personal team of soldiers, Captain America embarked on a quest to sabotage and destroy HYDRA's efforts to rule the world. At one point, two soldiers talking about Captain America got attacked by HYDRA Soldiers. Captain America arrived to save them and ended up fighting the HYDRA Soldiers. After taking down a full-armored HYDRA soldier called a Scorcher, he told the soldiers that the weapon the Scorcher had was not of the Nazis and then prepared to call Howard Stark. While in communication with Peggy Carter, Captain America learned that Howard Stark analyzed the munitions he and his allies recovered the previous night having come from the mountains of Bavaria where the munitions were made from a rare metal there. Upon viewing a confiscated HYDRA film reel, Captain America learned about "Project: Master Man" and how Dr. Arnim Zola was the first to unlock the secrets of the human genome as one step towards a goal for immortality. The person on the film reel stated that he would use the blood of the Red Skull in a plot to replicate the work of Abraham Erskine. The scientist also mentioned that he had been given a castle in the mountains and some HYDRA soldiers for protection while he did his experiments. Captain America dropped down in a village near the castle. He then used his shield to destroy a cannon so that the Invaders could enter the village. After making contact with headquarters, he was told to take out the remaining cannons so that the Invaders could airdrop. He managed to destroy the cannons at the library's tower. After taking out the cannon at a nearby bunker, Captain America proceeded toward the armory in order to destroy the weapons before they were sold to the Nazis. After taking out the final cannon, Captain America found a radio to contact Peggy, telling her that the long-ranged cannons were down and that the Invaders were clear to drop. Montgomery Falsworth also made contact with both of them, asking if all the guns were destroyed. A radio dish and a hidden cannon emerged, which Captain America identified as more of Arnim Zola's dangerous machines. Though he did not get to the cannon in time, he planned to head to the radio dish. As he headed to the dish, he encountered more and more of HYDRA led by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. Captain America planted more charges along the steel support beams of the radio dish tower giving him ten minutes to destroy it. Baron Strucker intercepted Captain America before the lift to the top of tower but was dispatched after an intense fight. As Captain America attempted to place the final charge, Baron Strucker returned and Captain America hurried to defeat him once again. After doing so, the radio dish was destroyed, but the cannon still hit one of the plane's wings carrying the Invaders who all parachuted out in time. As the plane prepared to crash into tower, Baron Strucker surprised Captain America and knocked him unconscious as they both fell from the tower exploding more from the plane crash. As Captain America periodically regained conscience, he was taken to Arnim Zola's lab by Iron Cross and saw Madam HYDRA give orders for an analysis of Captain America's shield. After a brief talk of how his blood was taken, Zola showed his new project involving more test subjects containing the Super Soldier Serum from the Captain's blood. Zola "allowed" the Captain to live only to study Captain America's skills. He reawakened in a lab where he broke free and deactivated the electrified doors. He proceeded through the base to locate and destroy the samples of Zola's experiments for an army of Super Soldiers. He dispatched HYDRA scientists, full-armored Wardens and guards and made his way to a radio to get word to Peggy Carter. He learned that some of his friends were being held somewhere in the dungeon he was in, so he hurried to free them and escape. Captain America recovered his gear and proceeded to find Bucky, who was being escorted by two HYDRA grunts before effortlessly freeing him. Bucky informed Captain America that other P.O.W.'s were in the base and he must ensure that their escape will go without a hitch. Bucky gave Captain America a radio communicator to keep in touch while Bucky gets them to a train. Captain America used a turret to obliterate a horde of enhanced HYDRA soldiers outside on the train tracks. Captain America gave an airstrike order to destroy the bridge to prevent HYDRA from following them. As he made his way to destroy remaining the AA Turrets and rescue Dum Dum Dugan and Montgomery Falsworth, all five of Zola's experimental Super Soldiers escaped. After dispatching one of the Screamers (the experimental Super Soldiers each displaying telekinetic powers), he continued to search for Dum Dum Dugan and Montgomery Falsworth. As he continued, Captain America found that he must take down the remaining Screamers. After using their powers, the Screamers suffered a momentary strain on their sanity. He managed to find Dum Dum Dugan strapped to an examination bed in the middle of a brawl by the last two Screamers and HYDRA forces. After freeing Dum Dum Dugan, Captain followed the trail to Montgomery Falsworth who was taken by Madame HYDRA when the alarm sounded. As Captain America followed Dum Dum Dugan to cover his rear, four more Screamers appeared and Captain America defeated them. He proceeded outside to find Madame HYDRA taking Montgomery Falsworth into another holding area in Zemo Manor. Dum Dum Dugan shot down a HYDRA-copter to give Captain America a chance to go after Montgomery Falsworth. He reached the front door only to find it locked. He then searched the maze-garden in front of the manor for a key. Upon entering, Madame HYDRA confronted him, searching for Montgomery Falsworth. He dealt with grunts on the floor while Madame HYDRA attacked Captain America by a second story balcony and he began hunting her through the castle. He caught up to her and ended the chase by ricocheting her bullets back and hitting a munitions pile behind her, scarring her face. She fled, but he did not follow; instead heading toward a nearby railway. With a major distraction caused by Dum Dum Dugan, he witnessed Red Skull arriving in his zeppelin. When Arnim Zola asked Red Skull if he brought the Cosmic Cube, Red Skull stated that he did and would use it to activate the Sleeper. Captain America used a train to enter Zola's special lab where he was building the Sleeper (a gigantic robot). Red Skull arrived, wanting an update on the upgraded Super Soldier serum made from the Captain's blood. Captain America followed and destroyed the sample. The Red Skull ordered the present Iron Cross to kill Captain America and bring him his corpse. Captain America defeated Iron Cross and pursued Skull, only for the Sleeper to awake and crumble the lab. Arnim Zola escaped and activated a robot body for later use. Captain America awoke and found a map of his location, using it to learn Montgomery Falsworth's location. As he made his way through the damaged base, he ran into another Screamer and defeated it. He then made his way outside and climbed the exterior of the base to the top of the mountain. He saw Red Skull arrive by helicopter, but just missed him and proceeded to locate Montgomery Falsworth. After using a radar dish in order for an airstrike to take out two tanks, Captain America located nearby AA cannons and used explosive putty to take out the obstacle. When he attempted to enter the base, one of Red Skull's men appeared and Captain America used a rocket launcher nearby to shoot it down. When Captain America located Montgomery Falsworth, Arnim Zola in his robot body arrives. He stated that once he had killed Captain America, he would drain his blood to recreate the Super Soldier Serum and use it on Montgomery Falsworth in order to manipulate him. Once Captain America defeated the Zola Bot, he freed Montgomery Falsworth as Zola's voice was heard stating that he would transcend the human race as Bucky and Dum Dum Dugan arrivec. Bucky shot the intercom and Montgomery Falsworth revealed that something big was underground that not even the planes could stop. Captain America stated that he would go down below to stop the weapon while the others try to stop it with mortars and air strikes. He also stated that when the evacuation plane comes, they should meet up with it either with or without him. Upon making his way to the courtyard, Captain America encountered another Zola Bot, where Arnim Zola stated that he had transcended flesh and would continue experimenting on the humans in order to achieve evolution. The Zola Bot then raised the Sleeper, which shot down one of the airplanes. After defeating the Zola Bot, Captain America then used the Range Finder to have the an airstrike attack the Sleeper. Once that was done, he dodged the Sleeper's attacks until he ran into another Zola Bot. He destroyed that one and fired on the Sleeper in order to buy the airplanes some time. Once the final Zola Bot was destroyed, Dum Dum Dugan fired at the Sleeper's neck, revealing sensitive wires enabling Cap to use his shield to cut them, deactivating and destroying the Sleeper. Upon escaping the exploding castle, Captain America rendezvoused with Bucky, Dum Dum Dugan, and Montgomery Falsworth. The group then left, knowing that they will be ready for HYDRA's next plot. Final battle with the Red Skull The team later attacked a train carrying Arnim Zola, Schmidt's chief scientist. During the assault Zola was captured but Barnes fell from the train and was lost. Using information gathered from Zola, Rogers lead an attack on Schmidt's final base to stop him using his powerful weapons against American cities. Rogers managed to board Schmidt's jet before it took off and confronted him. During the fight, Rogers damaged Schmidt's container for the Tesseract. Schmidt physically handled the Tesseract, causing him to dissolve in a bright light. The Tesseract fell to the floor of the plane, melting through the surface and falling to Earth. Seeing no way to safely land the plane without risking the on-board weapons detonating, Rogers made a date with Peggy via radio before purposely crashing the plane in the Arctic and falls into frozen coma. Stark later recovered the Tesseract from the floor of the ocean, but the aircraft remained undiscovered and Rogers was declared inactive. Man out of time Rogers awoke in a hospital room. Deducing something was wrong, he fled outside into what was revealed to be present day New York. Rogers was confronted by Nick Fury who informed him he has been "asleep" for nearly seventy years. Soon after, Rogers was also approached by Fury about a mission to save the world; for which he was teamed with Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanoff, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clint Barton as part of the Avenger Initiative. | Powers = The Super-Soldier Serum (SSS) metabolized and enhanced all of Rogers' bodily functions to the peak of human potential. Colonel Chester Phillips describes the Strategic Science & Research (S.S.R.) program as the means of creating the first in a new line of 'Super Soldiers' to win WWII. Dr. Abraham Erskine chose Steven Rogers as the first test subject. With the aid of a machine invented by Howard Stark, Dr. Erskine injects Rogers with a special serum and dosing him with "vita-rays". Afterward, Rogers emerges from the experiment taller and muscular. Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Rogers has no superhuman powers, although as a result of the Super-Soldier serum, he was transformed from a frail young man to the very peak of human potential and conditioning. Rogers is as intelligent, strong, fast, agile, and durable as it was possible for a human being to be without being considered superhuman. Although the SSS is definite, he maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular exercise regimen and a balanced diet. *'Peak Human Strength:' Rogers' physical strength is enhanced to the very peak of human potential. As a result, he is as physically strong as a human being can be without being classified as superhuman, capable of lifting 800 lbs. Rogers has jumped over a 12 foot fence, and punched through the cockpit glass of a mini-sub. In one of his live promos for the military, he held a motorcycle aloft with two women sitting on it, all while showing no strain. Rogers has also been able to throw fully grown men distances of up to 30 feet. *'Peak Human Speed:' Steve can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic athlete. He has demonstrated that he can run at speeds of up to approximately 30 miles per hour (48 kilometers per hour), and could probably run a mile in little over a minute when under duress (which would roughly be a little less than 60 miles per hour). *'Peak Human Stamina': Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for an hour and a half without rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Peak Human Senses:' Steve's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. *'Peak Human Agility': His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. He also has the ability to leap 50 yards out in a single bound and 20 ft into the air without a running start. *'Peak Human Reflexes': Rogers' reflexes allow him to react quickly in close quarter combat that after his transformation, none except the Red Skull was able to strike him. *'Peak Human Durability': His bones and muscles are denser and harder than normal, to the highest human potential, which makes him very durable compared to a normal human. He is durable enough to the point that he was able to still stay conscious after the Red Skull landed several blows on him. He has been shot by energy weapons and struck by Loki, and yet has continued to keep fighting. *'Peak Human Mental Process:' His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. *'Peak Human Healing': Rogers' healing speed and efficiency is at the highest limits of human potential, which means he can heal faster than most humans. The white blood cells (WBCs) and the SSS in his body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from his body keeping him healthy and immune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders. His metabolism has also increased four times over that allows his body to burn away alcohol, meaning he cannot get drunk. *'Enhanced Longevity': Steve Rogers was frozen in ice for nearly 70 years before waking up in the 21st Century. It is believed that the Super-Soldier serum is responsible for keeping him alive all that time, and an additional theory is that it may also dramatically slow his aging due to his extremely healthy cells. | Abilities = Master Combatant: Rogers is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple combat arts. Rogers was able to defeat every single opponent in hand to hand combat during WWII. In combination of his strength, his shield and his hand-to-hand combat skills made him an devastating opponent to any who who tries to attack him. Master Shield Fighter: His experience during WWII with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Master Tactician and Strategist: He is an accomplished strategist. During WWII, Rogers led his own specially selected team of soldiers on many successful campaigns against multiple HYDRA bases and agents. He was the one who came up with the battle plan for the final attack the HYDRA site. He took tactical command of the Avengers against an assault force of Chitauri soldiers. Advanced Military Operator: Rogers is well-versed in WWII-era armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, demolitions, survival, swimming, mountaineering, march or drill skills, cartography, map reading, communications, and army vehicle skills. Expert Sketch Artist: Rogers enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. He even adds humor and irony to his drawings as he sketched himself as a monkey in the original Captain America uniform. Expert Marksman: Rogers can throw most projectile weaponry with great aim (usually his shield), and is well-versed in the use of firearms. Expert Vehicle Control: He is proficient in the control of conventional vehicles such as cars and motorcycles. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Steven Rogers has a limited knowledge of the decades during his frozen imprisonment. This limitation manifests most frequently in his confusion when people use expressions and references that he has no knowledge of. His understanding of technological advances is similarly impaired, and although his intelligence has allowed him to quickly come to terms with various advancements, it can be assumed that he lacks many basic skills associated with the modern world. He noticeably gravitates towards technology that has remained relatively unchanged from early 20th Century developments. | Equipment = Captain America's Shield: A circular disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds, it was made of a Vibranium, the rarest metal on Earth at the time. The amount of Vibranium used for Cap's shield is the all the Vibranium that the United States had access to. The Shield was made by Howard Stark. The shield is three times lighter than steel and negates large amounts of damage by absorbing vibrations. The shield had great aerodynamic properties: it was able to slice through the air with minimal wind resistance and deflection of path. Its great overall resilience, combined with its natural concentric stiffness, enabled it to rebound from objects with minimal loss of angular momentum. It was virtually indestructible: it was resistant to penetration, and extreme temperature extremes. Uniform: Rogers and Howard Stark both design the suit. It is made of carbon polymer and it offers a medium level of resistance to gunfire. The helmet also served as a mask. And allows for a sidearm. The shield can be attached to the back. Agent Coulson helped to design his "modern" suit. The "modern" suit does not allow for a sidearm. | Transportation = Motorcycle: Rogers rides a specially designed, high-tech 1940's Harley Davidson motorcycle during World War II. It is not known who made the motorcycle but it can be speculated to be Howard Stark. The motorcycle had dual front-mounted cannons, grappling lines, flamethrower in the rear, a side carrier for a standard issue rifle, and Rogers usually placed his shield on the handle bars to protect him from on coming artillery. | Weapons = * Pistol (Formerly): Cap carried a M1911 Colt Pistol, which was the standard issue Army sidearm during World War II. * Enemy Assault Rifle (Formerly): Cap made use of an enemy assault rifle while defending the helicarrier. | Notes = * The prototype of Cap's shield was created by Howard Stark, as it was in with the rest of the materials handed down to Tony. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Phil Coulson wondered where it came from, and Tony ignored the question.Iron Man 2 (film) * Captain America's power in this universe is a fusion of his Mainstream and Ultimate counterparts. * Chris Evans portrayed Captain America (Steve Rogers) in the film adaptations, who previously played the role of Human Torch in the Fantastic Four movie. * General Ross talked about a "super soldier" when explaining how Bruce Banner became the Hulk. * In Captain America: Super Soldier, it was said that Rogers' birth year was 1922 | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Sega - Captain America